kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Kingdom Hearts fanon (and canon) that since May 2009 Notice: there will be absolutely zero tolerance for vandalism. See our policy on vandalism for details. • Disclaimer: All information hosted on this site is for Fanon purpose only. There are no formal plans to publish any of the material we provide, and we in no way represent Square Enix or Disney. • The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki has its own IRC Channel, #wikia-khfanon! D Report September 28, 2010 - *Thanks to his hard work and consistant edits, LegoAlchemist has been promoted to Administrator. Congratulations and keep up the good work! September 22, 2010 - The Gathering Place is now open for nominations! Click here to nominate for the first week's fight! September 20, 2010 - The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki now has an IRC channel! September 20, 2010 - A possible Mirage Arena for the fanon is being discussed! Please go here, view the discussion, and vote on the name! September 19, 2010 - When an army of vandals devastated our wiki, a team of users defended us by much undoing, reverting, and banning. Among them is maggosh, who was promoted to Administrator for his hard work! For archived news, click here. Contribute to this Wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips, as well as Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style for ideas on article format. * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. There are two kinds of articles that need major help: "Stubs" and "Wanted Articles". However, because we don't like stubs here, we use the term Articles in Need of Expansion instead. * Articles in Need of Expansion * Wanted pages So get in there and start editing! Monthly Poll Which exclusive Birth by Sleep world is your favorite? Land of Departure Keyblade Graveyard Castle of Dreams Dwarf Woodlands Enchanted Dominion Disney Town Deep Space Mirage Arena Message of the Month :Listen up, Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki Community. Our wiki is large, not quite as large as Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but large and full. Full of STUBS! Okay KHFanon-Wikians, it's time for a reformation. Several of our articles on this wiki are messy, small, and in need of, well, cleaning up. It has become a habit on the wiki to simply slap a Maintenance Template on the top of a page, such as , and leave it there to collect dust. Those days are NO MORE! Now, Wiki-dwellers, our message to you is to stop just putting those templates up. Over HALF of our articles have the template slapped on top of them. Time to DO something! If you see something misspelled, or an article that has no links, or no story attached, time to ADD to the wiki, LINK those links! If you see something that is not cherent with the Manual of Style, FIX IT! Our message to all of you.... CLEAN UP! ::Thank you. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse